A wireless telecommunications network may experience greater demand because of more intensive data usage and an increasing number of user equipment (“UE”) accessing the network. For instance, the wireless telecommunications network may be used to access high definition media content, augmented reality content, virtual reality content, cloud computing services, cloud storage services, autonomous driving-related services, and other data-intensive services or applications. Moreover, the UEs that access the wireless telecommunications network for these and other data services may include smart phones, tablets, Over-The-Top (“OTT”) streaming devices, smart sensors, robots, autonomous vehicles, Internet-of-Things (“IoT”) devices, and/or other devices. To accommodate the increased demand the wireless telecommunications network may allocate additional capacity using spectrum from higher frequency bands.